


Wars End Kiss

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [35]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Death, Funeral, Grieving, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Regret, Strangulation, Temporary Character Death, VK Drabs, Wars End Kiss, it's complicated - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #90: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T / Prompt: War's End Kiss / Warning: Ivan is temporarily dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wars End Kiss

"We both knew this day would come," Alfred murmured, looking over the edge into the depths beyond, the scent of flowers softening the atmosphere as he looked upon the face of his beloved enemy, his dearest rival, his worst friend. No one knew he was here with him, no one could ever know or understand their tangled and twisted relationship, their mutual feelings of warped intimacy… Ocean eyes dark and murky as they surveyed that peaceful, almost blissful face, a slow hand reached out and cupped his cheek, smoothing over those high cheek bones before sloping down to that wondrously sculpted and carved neck. Alfred stroked his thumb over the marring purple scars, admiring their dignity and their history before he let his other hand join in, both cupping around him before he squeezed.

Hard.

He clenched and clamped down as hard as he could, brow furrowing with frustration as he gripped him tighter and tighter, strangling his disgusting love to ruin that flawless expression. The dead body didn't give in, having succumbed to another force before Alfred could have even tried. Unable to find any satisfaction despite his efforts, Alfred eventually let go, instead fisting his trembling hands in Ivan's fine suit, mussing his cravat as he yanked him up out of the coffin, his head lolling limply from the sharp movement. The lack of resistance only irritated Alfred more, Ivan's neck bending and looking ready to snap with how violently Alfred shook his corpse.

"I fucking hate you, you bastard!" Alfred snarled into his face, yanking Ivan up close to his face, the nation's hands slipping from where they had been poised across his chest. Furious tears stung Alfred's eyes as he made Ivan thrash about, his head eventually flopping over and almost hitting Alfred's own. Disgusted and horrified by his rival's weakness, Alfred dropped him, the sickening thump vile and revolting as it echoed in the decorated coffin. Alfred shuddered, covering half of his face behind a shaking hand as the other wrapped around his stomach, his whole body trembling. "How could you do this to me…? You were the only one on my level, you were the only one I couldn't beat to the ground, I fucking… I fucking loved you for that, you communist bastard!"

A tear plipped onto the edge of the coffin, Alfred gasping as his knotted stomach twisted and churned, bile rising in his throat as words tumbled out of his mouth. Shuddering and struggling to regain control, Alfred broke over Ivan's body, the dead nation deaf to his stuttering confessions. "I wanted to beat you so bad, I wanted to wipe that smug smirk off of your face and I wanted to wipe _you_  off the face of this planet but… I-I didn't want you to actually give in! I wanted… I don't even know what I wanted, but it isn't this! It isn't fucking  _this_!"

His shout echoed around the room as it crescendoed into a cacophony of anguish in his ears, Alfred's hands rattling the coffin and jostling the limp body inside. Tears streamed freely now as Alfred relinquished himself to his violently mourning tantrum, gripping Ivan up before wrapping his arms around him tightly, burying his face into the crook between his neck and his shoulder.

"You were so great, I really… I really admired your ideas, at least until you ruined them… I… I wanted to save you but I… I wanted you to destroy me, too. I wanted you to prove you were better than me. I liked your challenge, I liked… You're the only one I would ever want to lose to because I wanted to play your mind games, I wanted to get lost in your darkness, I wanted you to corrupt me so I wouldn't be responsible anymore…"

Alfred pulled back, scrubbing at his eyes with one hand as he supported Ivan's corpse with his other. "And now you're gone and now I… I'm at the top but I've never felt so fucking alone… You were supposed to be here with me and now I…"  
Alfred cupped Ivan's face and lifted it up partly before gently pressing their faces together, molding his lips to the curve of Ivan's cold flesh. "I miss our hateful love… I didn't want this war to end."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
